


This Means War

by actualgarbage



Series: Ark High School [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualgarbage/pseuds/actualgarbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By Clarke’s second year teaching at Ark High School it is a universally known fact that the humanities hallway is home to a historic rivalry. Rooms 319 and 321 face each other and the hallway between them is not one to be lingered in. It started on Ms. Griffin’s third day of work when her favorite mug was stolen from her desk only to be spotted later in the hands of one Mr. Blake with an accompanying wink.<br/>Clarke hated him.<br/>He was also her favorite part of going to work.</p><p>Based on the prompt “we’re high school teachers and we keep pranking each other and you stole all of my staplers so my fourth hour is bombarding yours with paper airplanes now this is war”</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Means War

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe this oh my goodness gracious I have just been asked to write a prompt from an au list that I WROTE. I’ve made it to the big leagues, boys. Here goes nothing.

By Clarke’s second year teaching at Ark High School it is a universally known fact that the humanities hallway is home to a historic rivalry. Rooms 319 and 321 face each other and the hallway between them is not one to be lingered in. It started on Ms. Griffin’s third day of work when her favorite mug was stolen from her desk only to be spotted later in the hands of one Mr. Blake with an accompanying wink.

Clarke hated him.

He was also her favorite part of going to work.

Needless to say, it was infuriating.

The next two years had been filled with an extraordinary lineup of pranks that somehow had managed to bring the two coworkers into a playful friendship based on insults, threats,  ~~sexual tension,~~  and challenges.Clarke had started out small when she originally retaliated. She’d glued his favorite pen to his desk and tried her hardest not to lose it when he couldn’t pick it up during a department meeting in his classroom. From there things escalated quickly and each prank became a chance to try and outdo one another. Once on a teacher workday, Bellamy had spent two hours in the art room’s supply closet waiting for her to open it so he could scare her. Of course she’d hit him back by sending one of her seniors to hide under his desk wearing fake lizard claws and a Mitt Romney mask. Clarke once hacked into his computer and rigged it so that the display was upside down (Mr. Blake does NOT do well with technology). He’d taped pictures of Matthew McConaughey all over her classroom when he’d found out how much she’d hated those Lincoln car commercials.  She would saran wrap his car, replace the paper in his copier with hot pink pages, burst into his drama class and shout a movie line to throw off his train of thought (”Troll! in the dungeon! Thought you ought to know!” had gone over splendidly- fake faint and all), switch his dry erase markers out with permanent ones, and reorganize his classroom. He would sneak into her supply closet and make just one thing be out of her color coded system, move every desk three inches to the left to throw her off, individually wrap all of the objects on her desk in seasonally appropriate gift wrap, and hide her coffee maker in his own room.

The administration probably should have done something about the two of them, but Principal Wallace made the mistake of putting Monty Green in charge of handling faculty issues, and he’d ended up helping both Blake and Griffin on multiple occasions. He found their antics entertaining and actually quite impressive.

More impressive, perhaps, was how the two managed to find the time to think of new tricks amidst their workloads. 

Ark prided itself on its impressive course offerings, which unfortunately meant that the teachers were responsible for teaching multiple classes with individual curricula to adhere to. Clarke had thought that her Master’s program had been a lot of work, but that was before she’d taken on AP Art History, AP Studio Art, Arts and Humanities (an unfortunate state requirement for graduation because a majority of her students could care less), three other art classes and a rivalry with the teacher across the hall. Bellamy Blake managed to teach Debate 1 and 2, Advanced Drama, AP European History, and 11th grade English and yet he had still found time to plan and locate every stapler in Clarke’s classroom and replace them with post-it notes decorated with crudely drawn smiley faces during her 4th hour’s lunch period. And all of that happened to  be perfectly timed in order to line up with her unit on mixed media- staples were a necessity. 

Clarke had discovered the objects were missing with only five minutes until her students returned, but instead of (like any reasonable adult would) finding more staplers in the workroom- or God forbid taking them back from Bellamy, Clarke began her revenge plot. She’d forfeited the privilege to back down from a challenge almost two years ago. Clarke wouldn’t give up now.

Drafting an army and building an arsenal counted as mixed media, right?

She’d printed instructions and patterns for at least ten different models of paper airplanes by the time her students filed into the room and was met with downright glee from them when she began laying out battle plans.  

The class crept across the hall- staying low so no one would see them coming through the tiny window in the door- with 15 minutes left in the hour. Each student was armed with at least two airplanes and strategically positioned so the most number of people could launch trajectories at a time.

With her whole class poised to attack, Clarke paused, took two deep breaths, tried to suppress the giant grin that was threatening to overshadow her war-face, and led her army into the heat of battle.

She flung the door open, yelling “This is Sparta!” (he hated The 300. “That is NOT how Thermopylae went and you  _know_  it, Clarke”) as she released the paper arsenal.

Their eyes met over the breaking chaos, and without missing a beat, he smiled hugely and gave a shout to his own class. “Fight back! This means war!”

The cheers of battle erupted around the teachers as the students reached for airplanes, crumpled up paper balls, and moved to action. Bellamy broke eye contact and stooped to pick up a fallen airplane. Before he could stand back up though, Clarke had aimed one at him, hit Bellamy square on the top of his head and darted off into the throng of battle. 

He wove between desk and jovial warriors chasing after Ms. Griffin. He caught up to her in the back of his classroom by his desk. She was hurriedly trying to find more ammunition, but she made the grave mistake of turning her back on the enemy.

Just as she was reaching for a blank notebook page, she felt him lean over her from behind and put his arms around her, effectively pinning her arms to her side. She finally gave into the grin she’d been fighting and could hardly help the laughter that snuck out, too. She struggled against him to get her arms free and pointedly ignored the way his own laughter rumbled in his chest against her. With her arms free she put them on top of where his were placed snugly around her waist and used the grip to turn herself around.

She was faced with one of the most blinding smiles she’d ever been fortunate enough to encounter and the way her heart seemed to stop beating and beat faster at the same time  _totally_  screamed professional-work-relationship, right?

He opened his mouth no doubt to say something snarky through his laughter but was cut off with a bellowing shout from the doorway.

“Hey! Cut it out!” Cage Wallace (or Whiny Wallace as Mr. Blake liked to say) stood at the front of the room scanning the classroom with his eyes. The teachers stepped away from each other like magnets repelled and every student froze. 

“Don’t make me write you up,” he sneered. “Blake, Griffin, I can get you fired, you know.” Clarke had to stop herself from rolling her eyes (she could do that later when she and Bellamy made fun of him in the teacher’s lounge). Cage was Ark’s latest hire and arguably the worst one, too, but he was the principal’s son so he thought he ran the place. He was incorrigible, and now that Clarke thought about it, he was sorely in need of a good lesson in humility.

A look at her co-worker told her she and Mr. Blake were on the same page.

“You’re right, Mr.Wallace, we’re very sorry. Pick up the trash and back to your seats, kids.” Bellamy replied  ~~a little too~~  sweetly.

Cage nodded sharply and returned to his own room down the hall. Clarke turned to Bellamy with a look that the word “mischievous” didn’t quite do justice. He wore a similar expression.

“I’m thinking fake spiders-” Bellamy said at the same time Clarke spoke.

“We should key his car.” She was almost convinced it would be a good idea, too when he started laughing again. That smile was not something she was prepared to handle at the moment. “Okay yeah,” she conceded,”your idea is probably better.”

“Just probably?” She wished he’s just stop smiling altogether because  _damn_  was it distracting.

“I mean he totally deserves it but I don’t wanna risk getting arrested. Fake spiders are definitely less illegal.” 

“The less illegal, the better,” he conceded.

They stood there grinning for a few seconds before Clarke remembered she was  supposed to be cleaning up and heading to her own room.

“Griffin’s class! You fought well! Now get back to my room.” They cleared out within a few moments and Clarke left with a wave.

She soon found out that Griffin and Blake made even better allies than foes when Cage’s shriek filled the humanities hallway later that week. Yes, the two were excellent partners in crime, but only in the most professional way, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](bellarkemorelikebaellarke.tumblr.com)


End file.
